1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication, and more particularly, to a transistor having a directly contacting gate and body and related methods.
2. Background Art
In the integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication industry there are a number of devices in which tying the gate to the body is advantageous. One illustrative device in which this structure is advantageous is a dynamic threshold complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (DTCMOS) device. DTCMOS devices have the advantage of producing sub-threshold voltage slopes steeper than KT/q, where K is Boltzmann's constant, T is the temperature and q is the fundamental unit of charge. While the gate to body contacts are usually resistance-capacitance (RC) limited for super-threshold voltage applications, they are better suited for sub-threshold voltage circuits, which is due, in part, to their slower operating speed of sub-threshold voltage logic, and the ability to optimize RC for the low capacitance and high resistance situation. Unfortunately, typical contacts tying gates and bodies together require a variety of wiring and are not self-aligned. As a result, they are difficult to generate and take up more space on the circuit.